


A Dash of Pepper

by Valmasy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Plugs, Consenting Adults, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Public Orgasm, Public Stimulation, Shameless James "Bucky" Barnes, Shameless Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmasy/pseuds/Valmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games until someon- "Oh god, Tony, don't you dare!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dash of Pepper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savedbythenotepad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedbythenotepad/gifts).



Tony had laughed in their faces. He was Tony Stark, playboy, remember? He’d stretched out on the bed, naked and blissed out from their morning activities. 

“This is what you chose for me losing the bet?” He’d scratched at his stomach and laughed a little as Bucky had nipped at his fingers. He’d buried his hand in his Bucky’s hair as Steve had leaned over his kissed the corner of Tony’s mouth. 

“It is,” Steve had confirmed and Bucky had hummed agreement.

“Deal’s a deal, then,” Tony had murmured, rolling to his feet as Steve moved out of the way. 

“Do you really think I haven’t played this game before, fellas?” he’d scoffed, sauntering around the end of the bed to _willingly_ get onto all fours for the plug. “Go ahead. Let’s see if you’re on game better than girlfriend number three.”

Steve and Bucky had both worn matching frowns, but it was Steve’s fingers that spread Tony open carefully, and Bucky’s fingertips that brushed against Tony’s skin as he pushed the plug deep inside his lover. 

Tony had dropped his head, moaned a little, then slid back off the bed to get dressed. He’d kissed each of his lovers goodbye and gone to work.

Honestly, he should’ve known better.

Two supersoldiers were definitely sneakier than girlfriend number three. He’d never once seen them. But in the middle of being scolded by Pepper in conference number whatever -who honestly was counting at the point, certainly not Tony- the vibrations had gone from 0 - 60 in between breaths. He’d tensed, the sensation rippling up his spine with the warmth of the sun. 

Pepper hadn’t noticed and he’d let her continue as if nothing was amiss all the while surreptitiously looking for Steve or Bucky. Certainly he’d know if they’d come down to the lower floors. 

The vibrations continued for only a minute or two, just long enough for Tony to shift a couple times, and then they were gone. He had breathed out, and gone on with his morning. 

The next time it had happened, he was in the middle of a goddamn board meeting where there were no places to hide and no goddamn windows. And his knees had tried to buckle. But he just calmly returned to his seat at the head of table and continued his spiel to the board members with none the wiser. Though, his pants were incredibly tight and his hips moved just slightly beneath the table to press in the feeling. 

The meeting had run on and on, and the vibrations hadn’t stopped. Tony was pretty sure his mask had been almost perfect, because not once did Pepper kick him under the table. Though, he would have welcomed the distraction. 

Once the meeting had finally ended, he’d made a run -fast walk- to his office on that floor (he has one on every floor just in case - sue him) and shut the door behind him. Frantically, he’d leaned against his back to the door to get his hand into his pants, but the vibrations stopped immediately.

It had thrown him off balance with the abrupt cease of stimulation, long enough that Pepper had knocked on the door to drag him out for his business lunch.

He reiterated: he should’ve known better.

Lunchtime.

Goddamn lunchtime, and Tony is no longer laughing.

He’s far more silent than he should be for this meeting, he knows, but he can’t bring himself to participate fully. The plug is vibrating on a low setting, sending little shivers throughout his body as he half-listens to the conversation around him. Every time he opens his mouth and starts to speak, the vibrations kick up a few notches and he stutters and hurriedly finishes his sentence or question. So he stops speaking, biting his lip and nodding when needed.

Pepper is also less than amused, cutting Tony glances over and over like she can see into his soul and find out that he was incredibly aroused and quite possibly leaking coveted supersoldier jizz all over his briefs. 

He’s sidetracking himself again. The ambassador for some...place -Tony can’t think- asks Tony a question. Tony sweats it for a moment, thighs squeezing together, and rambles out an answer about the next step in flexible mesh for prosthetic joints. 

Tony will swear that whine of the motor in the butt plug is loud in the quiet cafe on level five, and he grips the edge of the table as his foot jerks out to kick the wide base of the table. 

“C-Code Tammy!” he nearly shouts, stuttering it at Pepper like a lifeline. His cock is so goddamn hard, he doesn’t think he’s going to be able to ever stand up. He doesn’t think he could jerk off on the table three times and actually lose his erection. He’s so fucking hard, is what he means. 

Pepper looks confused for all about five seconds before she recoils slightly, cheeks fusing with color. 

“Is… Is everything okay, Ms. Potts?” one of the ambassadors asks and Pepper is instantly smiling, but Tony can see the dangerous edge of it. He’s going to die. She’s going to kill him and he’s going to spill the beans and then she’ll kill Steve and Bucky too.

Good, at least he won’t die alone.

What a waste of an erection.

He’s distracted, remember?

“I just need to borrow Mr. Stark. We’ll send you the mock-up,” she says and then she’s dragging Tony out of the chair and the plug ratchets up further and his knees buckle, but Pepper’s grip is tight and she’s dragging him out of the cafe and to the elevator. His pants are shifting all over his cock and he’s panting now.

“Pep, no! I need-I need-” 

“Hold the elevator!” Pepper yells across the marble floor as a man exits the glass lift.

“Oh god,” Tony’s shaking, saliva pooling, and all he wants is go down on his knees for Steve while Bucky replaces the plug with his dick. “Oh god.” The plug is turning low and high in pulses and he’s barely watching where they’re going as Pepper drags him into the elevator. 

Tony stumbles and braces a hand against the bar midway up the glass panels. The door chimes and begins to slide shut. Pepper is very warm and Tony realizes he’s practically trapped her against the bar.

“Wait, hold the- Oh, thank god, I’m so running late and taking the stairs was so out of the question,” a woman is saying and a man, who’d slipped on with her, mumbles a courtesy reply. Tony wonders if he’s as wide-eyed as Pepper. He doesn’t remember the last time they were this close together. 

“Code Tammy?” Pepper hisses at him, voice low and lethal. And Tony’s trying to keep a lid on it, trying to reign it in, but another woman enters the elevator and the small crowd shifts and Tony shifts and there it is, the telltale tightening of his muscles.

If Pepper’s eyes could go any wider… 

“I’m so-”

“Tony, don’t you dare!” she hisses again, mortified.

“I’m try-” But the vibrations drop out and return instantly at the height of their power. Tony’s gone. He slumps forward into Pepper to hide it from the others in the car, mindful enough to keep his hips off of her. 

He’s huffing against her shoulder and she’s stiller than a dead person - not even that thought could kill the climax ripping through his system. His knuckles are ghost-white around the handrail and his eyes are squeezed tight against the sight of the company floors passing by. 

His muscles are jerking, body gradually becoming overstimulated. One by one, the elevator empties until Tony is left with Pepper, panting heavily. 

She says nothing as the elevator stops at Tony’s main office. She says nothing as she helps Tony into the office and gets him sitting down in the closest chair. In between the moment and the next, the plug dies down and Tony’s buried his face in his hands, slumping in the chair. 

She returns to Tony and touches his shoulder. He’s afraid to look at her. 

“There’s a fresh suit in your bathroom. Clean up,” she orders. He stands on shaky legs and slides by her like a scolded dog. “Oh, and Tony?”

He stops his gingerly pace and half-turns back to her. She’s full-on glaring at him, hands on her hips and Tony’s reminded of a woman’s fury and proverbs. He’s a little scared. 

“Take it out.”

Tony doesn’t need to be told twice. He’d face the wrath of welching on a bet over pissing Pepper off anymore any day. He shuffles into the bathroom, leaving the door open to hear her say, “They’re dead. I’m going to kill them with my bare hands.”

“God, I’m so sorry,” Tony whines. “Pep, I thought-”

“Just stop. It’s not all your fault. It’s theirs too, but after Tammy, I thought we had an agreement,” Pepper retorts, pacing angrily. Tony can’t see her, but he can hear the click of her stilettos. 

“You try saying no to them,” Tony snorts then tenses, because he’s not sure if he’s allowed humor -sarcastic or not- yet. 

Pepper answers, “To be fair to you, that’s not the worst thing you’ve ever done on me.” 

And Tony could kiss her for her own humor. Something tells him that she wouldn’t appreciate the gesture at this moment though. He dumps the plug into the sink and lets hot water run over it as he cleans himself up. 

By the time he’s finished and he’s dressed again, Pepper is still pacing. She stops as he comes out of the bathroom and arches a brow at him. 

“What’s the plan?”

“I don’t know, Pep,” Tony says, trying not to sound as blissed out as he is. “They’re pretty shameless, not much we can embarrass them with.”

Behind them, the plug goes off in the sink where Tony left it to dry. It rattles around the porcelain awkwardly and Tony lets out a strained, hysterical chuckle.  


Pepper is still not amused. 

“I don’t want to embarrass them,” she decides and Tony leans back against his desk as he adjusts his tie. “They need to learn restraint.”

Tony blinks and then his mouth quirks. 

“They brought me into your relationship. Now, I’m going to show them how it’s done before I bow out.” Pepper snaps her fingers. “With your permission, of course.”

“Darling Pep, if I hadn’t just had an orgasm, I’d be so turned on by you right now.”

“Eugh, Tony,” Pepper says in return, but she’s smiling and Tony kind of wants her to rub her hands together deviously. 

~~

Needless to say, Steve and Bucky are both surprised when Tony confronts them in their bedroom that evening. 

“Hey, baby,” Bucky grins. “Did you have a good day?”

Tony tosses the plug on the bed and watches it bounce once. “It was...satisfactory,” he replies and Steve slides his arms around Tony’s waist, ducking to kiss his cheek. 

“Just satisfactory?” Steve asks. “We were kind of hoping for spectacular.”

“Or amazing, at least,” Bucky grunts.

“Oh,” Pepper says, and Tony watches Bucky’s eyes widen as Steve startles only just a little. “It was quite spectacular _and_ amazing!”

Tony smirks, and Steve’s letting him go to face Pepper.

“Ms. Potts?” Steve asks, falling back on titles in the face of uncertainty. Pepper marches up to stand by Tony and she’s in scary boardroom mode. Tony shoves his hands in his pockets and rocks on his heels a little. Bucky stands slowly. 

“I had to pull Tony out of a very, very important meeting because some men I know don’t understand the meaning of appropriateness. Now, this little display kink the two of you have is all well and good, but when it interferes with the way I run this company…” She lets the threat trail off, and Tony’s cackling on the inside as his boys fall into parade rest. They both look guilty.

“Take off your pants,” Pepper orders.

And that certainly gets their attention. They instantly hem and haw, and Pepper merely arches a brow. 

“You brought me into this without asking, so I’m not asking. You’ll strip and do as Tony says then meet in the living room. Do we understand each other.”

“Yes.” Bucky swallows.

“Yes, ma’am.” Steve almost snaps a salute. Tony can see the urge tremble along his arm. 

~~

That’s how they end up here, two hours later. 

Tony’s quite proud of his boys, to be honest. They’re shaking, sweaty messes, but they’re quiet and behaved. He and Pepper are relaxed on the center couch, signing stack after stack of paperwork that Tony had let go unnoticed. They have an almost empty bottle of wine in front of them, and their glasses are half full. The television is a peaceful background documentary of the mating habits of the dung beetle. 

Steve is in the single chair on Pepper’s left, fingers curled to white in the expensive fabric of the chair’s arms. His eyes are almost closed, gaze darting between Bucky and Tony relentlessly. 

Bucky is on Tony’s right, forced to sit up much straighter in a chair from the dining room set. His control is being tested more, ensuring that he doesn’t snap the fragile wood of the arms under the strain. 

They both have sweat slick along their skin. It’s starting to soak their shirts, and Tony enjoys looking at them occasionally. Their bare thighs are tensed, trembling against their seats. Their briefs leave nothing to the imagination with how hard their cocks are straining. Tony knows how close his lovers are to being tipped over the edge. But the cock rings he’d clicked into place on them keeps them from spilling without added stimulation. 

And he knows for a fact that Pepper is keeping both of their plugs on a low setting. The dials sit right in front of the wine bottle. There’s no relief for either soldier any time soon. 

Unless one breaks first. But not surprisingly, they’re both very competitive, and neither one wants to be ‘sexiled’ for a week. It’s going to be a long night for them. 

Tony refills Pepper’s wine glass. Her shoulder is a warm weight against his, and he signs the next contract.


End file.
